


Steve Rogers Is a Soft Dom

by Lolmemeies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, But Steve is definitely a bottom, But sexy times are had, Come Swallowing, Dom Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Bucky Barnes, THERE IS NO ACTUAL SEX, Throat Fucking, but lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolmemeies/pseuds/Lolmemeies
Summary: Steve is a soft dom and Bucky has a praise kink
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Steve Rogers Is a Soft Dom

Steve was always sweet to Bucky. 

Steve loved to spoil and take care of Bucky, even though Bucky didn’t always want it. Steve wanted Bucky to always know that he was loved, he was safe, and he was cared for. The brunette had been through so much and the blond knows Bucky deserves the world, so he tries to give it to him. 

Steve may be maybe a little too eager to give Bucky everything and anything he wants, according to some people. They can go fuck themselves.

Bucky had come up to Steve, in their bedroom, and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. A hint of pink coated his cheeks as he looked up at Steve. It was a rare moment when Steve saw Bucky get embarrased, an even rarer moment to see him blush. Steve just smiled at him, it was adorable honestly. “Hey, Buck"

“Hi.” he murmured back. 

“Ya need somethin’?” The blond asked. Bucky licked his lip, wetting them.

“Need you.” He whispered and hid his face in Steve’s neck. 

Oh.

Steve and Bucky had slowly gotten their sex life back, but they had discovered that Bucky loved to be pampered and have someone to take care of him. At least in the bedroom, anyway. He loved to be praised and told that he was a good boy. Steve’s good boy.

And Steve was more than happy to comply. Bucky wasn’t shy about this. It was all part of the act. “You need me? You got me. Need ta be more specific.” Steve loved to hear what Bucky really wanted. 

“I wanna be good. Wanna taste your cock. Can I do that?” Bucky looked up into Steve’s eyes, big pupils surrounded by a thin ring of grey. 

Steve bit his lip at what Bucky had just said. “Yeah, baby. Go ahead.” Steve felt blood rushing south at the thought of Bucky’s lips wrapped around his cock. The other man sank down on his knees, his face hovering just in front of Steve’s crotch. Bucky looked up at him through thick lashes, playing with the hem of his jeans. 

Bucky tugs them down along with Steve’s boxers, the blond’s cock bobs up, clearly interested in the coming event. Bucky wasted no time in taking the bulbous head into his mouth, sucking on it gently all while remaining his eye contact with Steve. 

The Captain groaned as his lover’s tongue swirled around him and his hands gripped Bucky’s roots, tugging at his locks softly. The brunette bobbed his head and took the length deeper and Steve groaned at the sensation. “So good, Buck. Such a good boy.” He praised. 

In response to the praise, Bucky moaned around the cock in his mouth causing the man above him to moan at the pleasure it caused. Steve threaded his fingers farther into Bucky’s hair, cradling his skull. “Be still, Bucky.” Steve commanded. Bucky obedient and stilled his movements, looking up at Steve. “I’m gonna fuck your face, baby. Is that okay?” He wanted to confirm. 

Bucky let out a muffled whimper and made a head movement that looked like a yes. Steve moved his hips back until the head of his dick rested on Bucky’s tongue, before slowly thrusting back in. “Hmm, fuck. Feels like your mouth was made for me, angel.”

Soon his thrusts were speeding up, but they weren’t too forceful. “Bucky!” He sighed. “My good boy, letting me fuck his pretty face.” Steve punctuated his statement by pushing his cock further down his boyfriend’s throat. Bucky’s hand flew down to his clothed erection, grinding into the heel of his hand. He whimpered at the feeling. 

“Oh, Buck. ‘M gonna come. Gonna come down that tight little throat.” Steve grunted. At this point, the snap of his hips was becoming harsher. “So close. Are ya close, Bucky? Are ya gonna come in your pants for me? Are ya gonna come for me?” Bucky was aching inside his jeans, ready to burst. Steve’s words were only pushing him closer to the edge. 

Steve’s hips stuttered and Bucky’s face is pressed flush up against Steve’s pelvis and he can feel warm fluid flowing out of Steve’s cock in large spurts. “Bucky, oh God, Bucky.” Steve moans. At the sound of his name, he feels his own cock twitch and waves of euphoria wash over him. He groans around the cock still in his mouth, completely blissed out. 

When Steve pulled out, Bucky breathed in deeply. The blond helped the other man up, pulling him into a kiss. “You were great, Buck. The most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on. Love you so much.” The praise poured out of Steve, making Bucky blush slightly. 

He was still used to getting punished, so praise was still new to him. 

Steve had plenty of time to get him used to it.


End file.
